Bath Time Thoughts
by MagicalLeaves
Summary: Random idea, the title of the story Bathwater by xXBeckyFoo inspired it. Take one Prefects bathroom, add two arch nemeses, a mischievous Myrtle, mix well, and observe the results! One Shot only  but it has inspired a much longer fic, so stay tuned!


**Hey guys!**

**As you may have noticed, while the bugs were running amok, I posted this as a chapter under my SoL fanfic...though it was HP, so sorry for any rules I've broken. But anyway, the bugs have been fixed! :D**

**So I've moved the story here...**

**There is a hint or two of Dramione, but I've always been a fan of it-they would make a great couple!**

**Enjoy! Hope you guys find it funny, I thought it was xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Bath Time<strong>

Harry walked down the hall, towel in his hand. He turned the corner, pausing in front of a statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Chocolate frogs." Harry's voice was clear and quiet, emulating the calm he felt running through him. He needed some time to think, and he knew that the Prefects' Bathroom on the fifth floor was the best place to do so at this time, especially since only Prefects, Head Boys and Girls, and Quidditch Captains (of which Harry was one) were given access. This would no doubt cut down the large amount of students who watched Harry throughout the year...especially since he had refused to back down from his declaration of Voldemort being alive.

At the thought Harry scowled and ran his free hand through his hair, causing it to become even messier than it was already. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, Voldemort was never far from his mind, always popping up when he least expected it. _Like now,_ he growled internally.

The motion of the door swinging open cut through his thoughts. Harry quickly entered, eager to cleanse both body and mind.

Once inside, the green eyed boy took a deep breath, savouring as always the smell of the bubbles and cleanliness. It never failed to calm him down. To his surprise, the tub was already full and bubbly, but there was nobody in sight. _Somebody must've just been in here,_ Harry mused.

Harry took another deep breath, forcing the unwelcome thoughts of Voldemort from his mind and trying to relax. Gradually the annoyance flooded out of his eyes, which became dreamy and unfocused. Pulling off his robe, he set it on a shelf with his towel, and headed for the extremely large tub. With a sigh of complete and utter contentment he sank into the warm comforting water.

"What the hell?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He'd been wrong. Apparently there _was_ someone in here still. His eyes wide with surprise, Harry searched the tub for the speaker.

Silvery eyes met green.

Harry sighed, this time in exasperation. Apparently Fate had not finished ruining his day. _This must be her idea of a joke._

"What the ruddy hell are you doing here, Potter?" demanded Malfoy, his cheeks pink with embarrassment at being caught in a moment of weakness by his arch-nemesis.

"I'm a Quidditch Captain," replied Harry, too tired to even get angry. "I'm allowed access, remember?"

Malfoy scowled furiously, sinking even further into the tub, so that now the water came up to his chin instead of his shoulders. "Just leave me alone."

"That's what I come in here for," Harry responded.

Malfoy replied with a curt nod. "Fine, just stay over there, and I'll be here.

"Ooohhh, what have we here?"

Malfoy let out a yelp this time, which quickly turned to coughing as he inhaled liquid through his mouth. Harry only sighed again. "Hello Myrtle."

Myrtle-for it was her-giggled as Malfoy continued to splutter. "Hello Harry," she murmured wickedly. "I didn't know you enjoyed company."

"What?" Malfoy yelled now, red with both rage and embarrassment. "How dare you-"

"Not today Myrtle," Harry cut across quickly, before Malfoy said something stupid. "I'll talk to you some other time, alright? I've got a lot on my mind."

"I'll bet you do," the girl ghost giggled, as she cast an admiring glance at the blonde boy, who was now scrabbling on the floor next to his head for his wand. "This one spends a lot of time in the bathroom...sometimes the bubbles almost disappear..."

"Myrtle, please. I promise, I'll talk to you tomorrow. But I'm really tired, and I just want to have a bath, and go to bed. Is that too much to ask?" sighed Harry.

Myrtle pouted. "Party pooper. I'll hold you to that, Harry Potter!" And with that she flew in a loop over the boys' heads and disappeared into a pipe.

Malfoy continued spluttering for a time, eventually managing to take heaving breaths, then finally there was silence.

"You act like you've met her before," he spoke suddenly, looking at Harry.  
>Harry only nodded, not wanting to elaborate on how Myrtle had watched him for almost an hour as he puzzled over the golden egg he'd won in the Triwizard Tournament's first challenge.<br>Malfoy gaped for several moments, before finally managing to say, "She comes in here?" His voice was strangled. "And watches us?"  
>Harry nodded again wordlessly.<br>"That-that's-" Malfoy sputtered again, but not from the water this time.  
>Harry shrugged. "You get used to it. If you pretend not to notice her, she doesn't say anything."<br>"How can you just sit there and do nothing while a Mu-I mean Muggleborn-ghost girl watches us?" demanded Malfoy, his eyes molten silver.  
>"If you ignore her, she'll go away," Harry replied. "She only talked because you got all embarrassed. If you act like it's normal, she'll get bored and be quiet." He sighed again. "And I like the quiet, so I don't care if she's there anymore. There's not much you can do about it."<p>

The two boys sat in silence for a while. Harry was surprised that Malfoy hadn't upped and left already. He was wondering when the boy would explode about having a Muggle so much as look at him naked, and chuckled internally. It wasn't that _he_ didn't mind being watched, he just got used to it.

Malfoy was thinking how odd it was, that a Slytherin and Gryffindor were sitting in the same room together alone. Especially the Slytherin Prince and the Chosen One. He had expected spells to start flying and insults being thrown. But he had found that he just couldn't be bothered. _After all, that Potter boy _was_ allowed in here...And I don't want another punch from Granger. She may be a Muggle, but bloody hell, can she hit hard! Though there was something attractive about the way her brown eyes had glared at me..._

Malfoy sat bolt upright. This was getting _way_ too uncomfortable! Quickly he got out of the bath and dried off. "Well, anyway, I'll be off. Bye," he said, not really realising that he had just spoken almost nicely to his arch-nemesis.

"Bye," replied Harry, a little startled by Malfoy's almost polite, if abrupt, departure. The blond boy pulled on his clothes, then his robe and headed for the door. Suddnely he swung around. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" For the first time since Harry had met him, he heard an unsure tone in Malfoy's voice.

"I won't if you won't," Harry replied, puzzling over what could've caused the boy's sudden exit.

Malfoy only nodded, then turned and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? A bit of a weak ending, I'm sure, but I hope you found it funny-I certainly did when writing it! I will be starting on the longer HP fanfic shortly, so here's a few teasers: Another sister of a main character, but maybe not the one you think...But, as a direct tribute to Tamora Pierce I am trying diary format (tribute to Beka Cooper series which I really love!), so, we'll see how well that turns out!<strong>

**~ MagicalLeaves  
><strong>


End file.
